


Can I be happy, now?

by alfaorionis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spesso, quando fai quello che ti rende felice, le cose incominciano a funzionare... ma certe volte, anche se si hanno le migliori intenzioni, si rischia di cadere nelle vecchie abitudini. Così credo che la risposta sia che non c'è risposta. Puoi cercare di essere felice oppure no." - Scrubs.<br/>Cinque drabbles, cinque momenti di Steve e Tony. Dolcezza, abitudini dure a morire, la Civil War di mezzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be happy, now?

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Happy now" dei Bon Jovi (che non posseggo, ancora).

1.  
New York è una città anestetizzata, abituata agli abusi e al sangue.  
I Chitauri di Loki l’hanno ridotta a un grumo di polvere ed edifici collassati.   
Sotto l’armatura, mentre stringi il missile, sei un fascio di nervi in tensione.  
Sarà una bella fine, in stile Iron-man, con un gran botto,  _boum!_ , e nell’aria fuochi d’artificio, stelle filanti di cervella e componenti metallici.  
Il tuo ultimo pensiero è che, sì, magari avresti voluto un ultimo drink. Comunque non escludi che in paradiso non si possa trovare qualcosa da bere.     
  
Quando ti risvegli, dell’armatura è rimasto poco e hai il corpo coperto di lividi.  
Steve sorride al tuo fianco.  
Va meglio ora.  
  
  
2.  
La debole luce del reattore inonda la stanza e impiastriccia i vostri corpi nudi.  
Steve è già crollato addormentato, tu sei nella quieta serenità del dormiveglia.  
Non sai spiegarti com’è successo, ma non è un grande problema: Tony Stark non ha un piano d’attacco, agisce.   
Agisce anche meglio quando ha due bicchierini in corpo, ma Capitan _Boyscout_ è stato piuttosto tassativo. Forse era meglio sotto la politica di Pepper  _Pugno di ferro_.  
Devi ricordarti di spedirle un cestino di fragole. Te l’aveva detto come sarebbe finita, con il sorriso di chi ha capito tutto. Donna malefica.  
«Tony, cosa stai facendo?» è un sussurro biascicato.  
«Quello che mi rende felice».  
  
   
3.  
D’accordo, forse settantadue ore chiuso in laboratorio sono troppe.   
Anche i tre litri di caffè che hai bevuto nelle ultime dodici.  
Oltre il fatto che l’ultimo cibo solido ingerito risale a ieri.  
Tutti fattori che mirano a distruggere mentalmente e fisicamente un qualsiasi essere umano, ma - diavolo - sei Tony Stark!  
Genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo e fra una riunione e l’altra trovi il tempo di salvare il mondo e resettare Jarvis in modo che parli con un adorabile accento dothraki.  
Perché Rogers non vuole capirlo?  
«Vieni a letto?»  
Sa già di aver vinto.  
  
Mentre affondi il naso tra i suoi capelli, ti rendi conto che le cose iniziano a funzionare.  
  
  
4.  
La seconda ondata è sempre più violenta: vomito e bile si fanno strada con irruenza attraverso la trachea e tu sei scosso da brividi e singulti. Ricadi sempre nelle vecchie abitudini.  
Appoggi la testa sulla ceramica fredda del water. Qualcosa di concreto per riportarti alla realtà.  
Gli eventi degli ultimi giorni sembrano un interminabile, orribile incubo, aborto malato di una follia febbrile.  
Tutto è iniziato con l’Atto di Registrazione dei Superumani, poi sono seguiti i litigi, le urla.  
È scoppiata la guerra civile.  
Le morti e gli innocenti fatti a pezzetti.  
  


  
_ Steve, non doveva finire così. _

_ Noi eravamo gli eroi. _   


  
  
5.  
«Perché qui, Capitano?» ti sforzi davvero di sembrare indifferente, ma devi essere piuttosto patetico con gli evidenti postumi della sbronza.  
«Mi ha chiamato Jarvis, su quel cellulare che mi avevi regalato. Forse ho capito come usarlo. Credo ti voglia bene, per essere un computer».  
Ti si siede accanto, con una tranquillità che non dovrebbe appartenergli, non dopo gli ultimi scontri.  
«Perché non possiamo tornare come prima?» bisbigli, forse più a te stesso.  
«Non ci sono motivi, Tony. E neanche scelte difficili da prendere: puoi cercare di essere felice, oppure no».  
«E tu? Cosa scegli?» la distanza si azzera. È come tornare a casa, dopo tanto tempo.  
«Ho scelto te».  
  


_ «Anch’io». _

 


End file.
